mistakes and regrets
by Tezz volvitove 100
Summary: Normal life turns a little strange at the hub when an explosion in the lab wakes every one up and an unusual storm shock reveals several new species unknown to even the blue sentients but known to Krytus and hi gang. Tezz/oc pairing
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes and regrets

_a/n what happens when the team is woken up by an explosion in the hubs lab and what's wrong with Tezz. This is my first fanfic. sorry for any miss spelled words and please no mean reviews_

_Rated T for a little gore and cussing. Tezz/oc pairing_

_Disclaimer I do not own battle force 5 I only own my OCs which will come later on in the story._

* * *

Vert walks by the open lab door and peers in side expecting Tezz to have fallen asleep face first in his experiments but is greeted with a fully awake Russian.

"Tezz you should probably get some sleep after what happened to day. After all we need to be ready at any moment if Krytus decides to make a move." he says accidentally startling Tezz.

"Not right now I have more important matters to attend to!" Tezz yells jumping up from his experiment and slamming the door in Vert's face.

"whoa! What was that all about?" Agura says sauntering up to him almost like a goast floating around a condemned and dismal house.

"I suggested he get some sleep and he flipped." Vert say putting his arm around Agura's shoulders "come on lets get to bed sweet heart. I'm all burned out."

"sounds good I am too" Vert and Agura wander off in to their quarters

1:36 A.M.

"What was that" Agura asks sitting up in bed startled by the sound of an explosion and the shake of the ground.

"I don't know but it sounds like it came from the lab." They both look at each other with worry in their eyes. The two of them shoot out of bed and throw on their robes running out in to the hall as they do so. They sprint to the lab where the team minus AJ Stanford and Zoom are out side the door. Agura and Vert push to the front where Sage is.

"Tezz are you alright in there?! What happened ?!" Sage is yelling

"I-I'm fine….. Um-Don't come in!"

"Tezz are you sure you're alright your voice seem a little off!?" Agura asks with great concern

"I'm fine please don't-" he says with annoyance before he brakes out in a coughing fit.

"Ok someone get this door open !" Vert orders without hesitation.

"no don't open the door its contaminated in here radiation is leaking out everywhere!" he yells in an unusually dispirit height pitched voice

"Um nice try but the security scanner is reading all clear" sage says as the door opens and Vert signals only Sage and Agura in to the room.

"What's the matter Tezz did you turn yourself in to a vandal or something?" Spinner says chuckling with his ridiculous ear to ear grin smeared on his face "And your afraid we will throw you back in to the multiverse?"

"Spinner! This is serious!" Sherman screams.

"Right, sorry!" he said embarrassed.

"Please just don't come over here. I-I don't want you to see me like this. Im uninjured but I need time to fix this." He said with an embarrassed tone

"But Tezz earlier it sounded like you were in pain and why is your voice so weird?" Vert said with great concern.

"Ok but only Agura and Sage can see." Tezz sounded unusually unsure of himself and if he did Vert was not about to go against his wishes.

"Alright Tezz. Agura close the door." Vert ordered stepping out of the room and the door slides shut seconds latter

"Sorry guys" Agura says to spinner and Sherman. "Alright Tezz what's wrong and why just me and Sage and not Vert?

"Just promise you won't laugh please?"

"Ofcorce not Tezz."


	2. bunker

Mistakes and regrets: Chapter two

Ok here is chapter two I like to update fast so I don't let my readers get board. We left of with Tezz that had done something to himself and will only show sage and Agura. What did he do several of you have been asking and this chapter will answer that. Thank you to the people that review. And just so you know Tezz may get hurt a lot in my series of story's. Sorry the last chapter was so short this one will be longer.

Tezz: Lets get on with it Mary!

Me/Mary: I know I know im sorry.

Tezz: Good because I have more important things to do than be in you silly wast of a time writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own battle force 5 I only own my OCs which will come in this chapter.

OK read on

To both sage and Agura's shock a young girl steps out from behind the console(A/N ha ha ha surprise ok sorry back to the team)

"Tezz?" asks Agura a little wide eyed as he or should I say 'she' walks over and sits down on the bench, holding up 'her' now to big shock suit

'She' is a little shorter and skinnier (if that's possible) than the man version but still has the same black hair with the long fringe than hangs down over 'her' left chocolate brown eye.

"Yes I was conducting an experiment on two different genetics, something went wrong and this was the result." 'she said with a slightly sheepish grin.

Both sage and Agura look at each other in wonder as to what to do.

"we should take you to med bay and make sure the mutations did not do any other damage besidesthe obvious" Sage said

"But what abou the boys?" Agura asks

Tezz scoffs "They will find out sooner or latter why prolong the inevitable it will only worry them to with hold the truth. Let them in." 'she' says.

"Ok Tezz. Alright team you can come in." Agura unlocks the door and they all shuffle in and she notes that Zoom has joined the group "Ok guys don't laugh." Agura says stepping out of the way so every one can see Tezz, this action is fallowed by a collective gasp as wide eyes stair

"I see why you didn't want us to see Tezz." Vert says watching spinner franticly make his way out of the lab holding his hands over his mouth, Hes trying to hold in his laughter but he is failing. "So what happened.

Tezz recaps the entire story as they make there way to the med bay

"Tezz I think I have some cloths that might fit you ill go and get them o and sage you might wont to fix 'his' shock suit" Agura says sauntering off in the direction of her room

"Don't forget a bra love" Stanford having just joined his companions from his room said snickering.

" Thank you Agura" Tezz says not even ecnologing that Stanford had said anything.

" All right Tezz please sit down this shouldn't take long." Sage says and Tezz does as he is instructed and she is correct within only a few minutes she is finished "Well Tezz you seem to be in good physical condition aside from your gender problem. In fact my scan seems to say that you are better than the last time you had an examination which was yesterday after the last battle zone"

"Really. Come to think of it I did not feel vary good yesterday. Hm. Intriguing." 'she' says before Sages eyes flash.

"There's a disturbance in the multiverse it has an electromagnetic signature." She says.

"Sage is Tezz cleared for a battle zone." Vert asks.

"Yes he" Sage pauses and looks at Tezz "I suppose I should say she is physically fine. Just let me fix her shock suit" Sage calling Tezz a her/she earns a few snickers from Stanford who get a smack on the back of the head by Agura.

"Shut up you big ape!"

"Thanks Sage." Tezz says after Sage as finished

"Alright Zoom Stanford you guys are on hub duty. Everybody else mount up. Lets go move it!

IN THE ZONE

"Tezz where are those pulses coming from?" Vert asks

"I am in the proses of triangulating the quardinats now but something is interfering with my scanners we need to move further in to the zone."

"Alright Tezz but stay close. I have a funny feeling about this." Agura says

"I am getting a signal. It's" Tezz stops for a second confused. "Coming from underneath us. Im detecting a thin lair of sediment beneath us but its little more than a meter thick then its just open space the signal is about thirty feet below us."

"Its slammer time!" AJ yells activating the drill mounter on the back of the gear slammer

"Wait you could-ahhhhh!" Tezz exclaims as the ground splits under there cars and they brake the suffice and both the gear slammer and split wire are falling strait down to the ground below

"Are you two alright? AJ, Tezz respond" comes Vert's voice over the com

*cough cough* "Yes we are both here" Tezz says Getting out of the split wire and looking around "Good job AJ! Now how are we supposed to get back up there!?"

"Easy, Tezz!" Vert says

"Where are you? What's down there?" Agura Asks

"It seems to be some sort of reinforced bunker. Much like the one on the red moon where you found me but underground and the support pillar that was holding up the celling in the spot where we fell seems to have been worn away and became week. The vibrations from AJ drill must have caused it to collapse. We just happened to be parked on top of the wrong spot. Captain I believe I have found what was throwing off the jamming signal. A small haydron(1) like crystal."

"Can you shut it down?" He asks

"Yes I may be able to." Tezz "fools" around with the device for about ten minutes before figuring out its control inter face and deactivating it "There now I should be able to find out what's down here."

"Keep your com lines open you two and be careful we are going to try to find a way down to you. Keep us posted."

"Ofcorce Captain. Come on AJ we will need to both get in the split wire, some of the passages are to shallow for the gear slammer to fit.

"O boy this is going to be stellar dude!" AJ yells excitedly jumping in to the passenger side of the car.

"Whatever just don't touch anything!"

"Ok ok dude keep a cool head or, should I say cool your tits duddet" He says chuckling causing Tezz to grunt in annoyance.

"just keep you obnoxious grading voice down your interfering with my EMF scan!" 'She' says " I found something, Intriguing it has the signal of an ainchent tra—"

"Tezz you must release them." A girls voice says in Russian

"What was that?"

'What's wrong Tezz?" AJ asks "What are you talking about Tezz all I hear is Water dripping."

Tezz puts a finger to the bridge of her nose "I could swear I heard someone. A voice ive herd before a young girl speaking in Russian."

"Dude are you sure Your ok?"

"I'm -"

"Tezz I know you can hear me. You've seen me too. Do you remember on the red sentient moon." Says the voice again and Tezz shakes her head trying desperately to rid herself of the voice.

A young girl steps out from behind the support pillar as Tezz releases the door on the split wire and steps out of her car. The girl looked to be about 13 years old with dirty blond hair. She is motioning for Tezz to fallow here.

"Tezz? Dude where are you going. Yo?! Will you answer me?" AJ says as Tezz mindlessly walks under an overhead arch way and continues on a path opposite of the one she wanted to take just a few seconds ago. The "imaginary" girl started to run and Tezz followed suit leaving the poor Canadian behind in the dark.

"AJ Tezz whats going on down there?" Vert asks over the com.

"Well for starters Tezz muttered something about a girl talking to him and then just ran off. Hes gone nuts!" AJ responds before a small burst of static over the line and then Tezz's voice.

"I'm fine but Vert there is something you may want to see."

"We are on our way down now."

"ok I mapped out thies tunnels so you could fallow me. Hurry."

"You must releas them Tezz." The girl says

"But who are they?"

"They are Family. Help them Tezz."

HaHaHa cliff hanger just a warning I love cliff hangers so expect a lot of them. I know my first chapter was not the greatest quality of writing but I hope this one is better. O and Haydron is the power scorce that the blue sentients use and I'm not sure if I spelled it wrong so ya that's that.

Feel free to guess what happens next in comments or a review.

Tezz: Yes please do I want to know what you people think of the girl in my head and about my "Family"


End file.
